Samus' equipment
Suits * Power Suit (the basic suit, has many upgrades) * Varia Suit (added defence, acid-proof, protects from extreme temperatures, slight speed boost) * Gravity Suit (allows user to move fluidly through water and areas of extreme gravity.) * Fusion Suit (essentially a downgrade, less defensive than other suits and weak against cold environments. It can use the Varia and Gravity upgrades, but cannot use Ice Beams! Its light, thin frame allows for much more fluid movement.) * Final Fusion Suit (The Fusion Suit with the X-core absorbed. It is a much more defensive version of the Fusion Suit, able to use Ice Beams. Keeps the advantages of the Fusion Suit.) * Phazon Suit (the result of Phazon-corruption. Give 50% defence, resistance to Blue Phazon and equips the Phazon Beam) * Light Suit (gives resistance to dark-type attacks. Can use Light Shafts to teleport) * Dark Suit (protects from dark vapour. Gives 80% resistance to dark-type attacks) * PED Suit (powered by Phazon-energy. Allows Samus to enter Hypermode. Has a high risk to wearing it, as it causes corruption. Will eventually turn Samus into Dark Samus if high levels of Phazon are not dispelled.) * Fully Powered Suit (a greater version of the Power Suit. The initial form of the Fusion Suit.) Zero Suit * Skin-tight one piece garment that covers everything but her head. * Allows much more fluid movement than when in Power Suits. * Worn under most, if not all, of her Power Suits. * Allows Samus to fully use her superhuman athletic abilities * Usually equipped with the Paralyser. * Some times equiped with "Jet Boots", which allow her to double jump and use "Boost Kick". * "Boost Kick" (recovery, but leaves her "helpless" until she lands. Doubles as offence.) Mechanics The Power Suit does not rely solely on its upgrades. It's most notable feature is its Arm Cannon, it's main offensive property. The Arm Cannon is capable using of many types of Beam Weapons and Missile, allowing even more variation of moves at Samus' disposal. It also posses the ability to curl up into a sphere known as the Morph Ball, which has several variations in itself! The suit can also be equipped with items to enhance its performance. Beams * Power Beam (the basic, low-damage Arm Cannon) * Charge Beam (allows Samus to charge shots for more damage) * Long Beam (gives more range to the shots and slightly more damage) * Wide Beam (shoots three shots, possibly only available to Fusion Suit) * Spazer Beam (shoots three lasers) * Wave Beam (shoots wake like attacks, shots can travel through walls) * Ice Beam (freezes foes, which can then be used as platforms. Incompatible with Fusion Suit. Samus' favourite beam!) * Plasma Beam (high damage, can hit multiple foes, hot temperatures can melt ice.) * Hyper Beam (arguably Samus' most powerful beam, rainbow coloured, can be rapid fired, took down Mother Brain!) * Phazon Beam (can only be used in pools of Phazon, "Hypermode", very powerful, can be rapid fired.) * Light Beam (effective on dark-types. Can use "Lightburst" to shoot several white balls which set foes alight and "Sunblast" to form a slowly-moving sphere of light which incinerates foes! Requires Light Ammo.) * Dark Beam (effective on light-types. Can use "Entangler" to immobilise several foes and "Darkburst" to form an attack similar to a black hole! Requires Dark Ammo.) *'Annihilator Beam' (uses both light and dark energy! Regular shots are homing. Can use "Disruptor" to create a large, stunning blast and "Sonic Boom" to create a devistating attack! Requires both Light and Dark Ammo.) *'Nova Beam '(a powerful shot, outclassing the Plasma Beam. Can travel through Phazite. Recommended to use with X-Ray Visor.) *'PED Hyper Beam' (Powered by Phazon, outclasses the Nova Beam. Can be charged to shoot several bolts at one. Used when in Hypermode with PED Suit. Implied to be a refined Phazon Beam.) *'Diffusion Beam' (Shots scatter after making contact with a wall or enemy!) Charged Shots * Wavebuster (a pulse of violet electricty which paralyses foes, used by Wave Beam.) * Ice Spreader (freezes multiple foes in thick ice, uses Ice Beam.) * Flamethrower (burns foes to ashes, used by Plasma Beam.) * Sunblast (see Light Beam) * Darkburst (see Dark Beam) * Sonic Boom (see Annihilator Beam) Zero Laser A huge beam shot by a special type for Arm Cannon. This initially destroyed Samus' Power Suit, but she has learnt to become more adapted to it now. Usually requires a Smash Ball to initiate it. Not seem outside of Smash Bros., so her actual ability to use it is questionable. Missiles Missile Launcher * An area in the Power Suit's Arm Cannon which Samus can use to store her missiles. * Can fuse with "Missile Expansions" to increase her carrying capability by 5 missiles. * Not found too close to her body, so the missiles don't affect Samus! Types * Missile (more powerful than an uncharged shot.) * Super Missile (a more powerful missile.) * Seeker Missile (an upgrade to the Super Missile, five times more poweful!) * Ice Missile (freeze foes, can be used with the Fusion Suit to replace Ice Beam.) * Diffusion Missile (an upgrade to Ice Missile, much more powerful and explosive. Huge beams as a side effect when charged.) * Homing Missile (Missiles that can lock-on to foes and zoom towards them. Come in regular, Super and Ice variants) * Hyper Missile (Phazon-enhanced missiles. Cause huge explosions. Require a lot of Phazon energy. Used in "Hypermode".) Morph Balls * Morph Ball (Samus' "Alt-Form", allows her to enter small areas, slightly faster.) * Spring Ball (Allows Samus to jump in Morph Ball form, similar to Bomb Jumps.) * Spider Ball (Allows Samus to travel up walls and along ceilings when in Morph Ball form.) * Boost Ball (Acts as a speed boost, charged up then zooms along.) * Death Ball (heights the offensive properties of the Morph Ball to the point of easily taking out foes.) * Hyper Ball (Phazon-enhanced. Homing and covered in Phazon Energy. Can summon tendrils and attack multiple enemies. Used in "Hypermode".) Bomb Module * An area in the Morph Ball that allows Samus to drop bombs. * Allows airgrain through the Bomb Jump technique. * Bomb (damages enemies and destroyes certain blocks) * Power Bomb (One of Samus' most powerful weapons, huge radius, sort of like a POW Block.) Enhancing Items * Power Grip (Allows Samus to hold onto ledges, to attack or get up. She can naturally go this in her Fusion Suit and Zero Suit.) * High Jump Boots (Increases Samus' jumping height, ranging from 1.5x to over 2x!) * Space Jump Boots (Allow Samus to jump extremely high.) * Speed Booster (Allows Samus to run at Supersonic speeds and ram into enemies!) * Shinespark (Used when equiped with Speed Booster. Allows Samus to jumo extremely fast and high.) * Space Jump (A spin jump which Samus can use to stay above the ground.) * Screw Attack (An iconic upgrade which turns Samus' Space Jump into a killing machine, surrounding her with a ball of energy!) * Gravity Boost (Allows Samus to have a triple jump, similar to Gravity Suit in that moving underater is now easier.) * Hazard Shield (Protects Samus from environmental hazards such as Acid Rain and Phazon.) * Reserve Tank (Allows Samus to store more energy, to a maximum of 400.) * X-Ray Scope (Allows Samus to see through fake walls, revealing hidden pathways.) Visors * Combat Visor (the basic visor, shows Samus the basics of what she needs, like ammo, energy, and dangers.) * Scan Visor (allows Samus to analyse things, can reveal weak spots of others.) * Thermal Visor (Can detect heat radiation, can sense out invisible creatures, not very effective in super-hot areas, weakness to thermal flashes such as explosions.) * X-Ray Visor (Can spots things not found on the visible spectrum, such as invisible creatures, even ones the Thermal Visor cannot see, but has a limited vision range and colour-pallette, making it hard to differentiate things. Can see through certain objects.) * Dark Visor (Allows Samus to see interdimensional objects. Vision is greyscale, bar the interdimensional objects which appear red.) * Echo Visor (visualises soundwaves, allows Samus to track down invisible foes like Dark Samus.) * Command Visor (Allows Samus to remotely control her Gunship, such as land it or shoot Ship Missiles.) Grapple Beams * Grapple Beam (can be used as a semi-powerful weapon. Allows Samus to swing, similar Plasma Whip.) * Grapple Lasso (can be used to pull objects and foes into other places.) * Grapple Voltage (gives or takes energy from objects and foes.) * Hyper Grapple (Phazon-enhanced, can inject Phazon into enemies, or take their energy. Used in "Hypermode". Can break objects.) Paralyser * Usually a last resort. * Samus' weapon when she lacks a Power Suit. * Can paralyse enemies and destroy certain blocks. * Smash Bros. shows it has the capability to transform into a Plasma Whip. * This Plasma Whip can also be used as a Grapple Beam! Gunship * Multi-Incarnate (5 versions but will be mashed into one for simplicity.) * Can repair Samus' Power Suit and replenish her energy and ammo. * All designs are based off Samus' helmet. * Able to survive harsh fights with huge foes and numerous enemies. * Relativistic speeds as a maximum velocity. (~72% of the Speed of Light) * Cloaking Device to avoid being scanned. * Ship Grapple Beam Node on the bottom to allow Samus to attach herself to it. Weapons * Ship Missiles (starts off with 3, but can store up to 11.) * Twin Powered Beam Turrets * Rear-mounted retractable Plasma Beam Cannons